


It's All Just a Cover - Part 9 - Jump the Gun

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: It's All Just a Cover - Rockstar AU [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groupie!Dean, Groupie!Sam, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Music, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!Gabriel, Rockstar!Reader, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Song fic, possible implied f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Summary:  The Reader is the lead singer in an cover band. Her brother Gabriel is the drummer with candy cane drumsticks. The Reader is content living the facade of a rockstar lifestyle until her brother Gabe invites Sam backstage and his brother Dean comes with and ultimately makes her reconsider who she is and what she wants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BASICALLY!!! This series is cool cuz you get to live a rockstar fantasy where Dean’s pining after you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summary: Dean lends his perspective during the concert as you take up the guitar and Heaven’s Rebellion plays through 4 or 5 songs. Just like you can’t deny your attraction to Dean, here we realize Dean’s attraction and admiration is just as strong and that’s why he comes to every concert now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just a Cover - Part 9 - Jump the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This concert is being written in drabbles to focus on the songs. Hope ya’ll like it. Some of you might’ve notice that Halestorm comes up a lot. It’s my favorite rock band with a female singer so it fits the story and reader well. Hope ya’ll don’t mind. As always, feedback is appreciated. <3 and I highly recommend you listen to the songs I tag in this series. Theory of a Deadman will be played a couple of times cuz it’s my favorite band 
> 
> additional notes: I think it’s safe to say that every time I come back from a writing break, this series is the first thing that gets posted.
> 
> *I don't own the gif.* Put it in there cuz it's the singer from Halestorm. Reader doesn't exactly look like that

**The Set-List:**

[“Santa Monica”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FjcryyvQAqc8&t=Zjg4MzI1OTg0NjM0YmY4NjAyODE2NmFmYWNiNjZmNWYxMTgzZDhiMyxiSVBBWDRFUw%3D%3D) by Theory of a Deadman

[“So Happy”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F4RaG7moiRAU&t=MGFiMzg2NTNjMzU3ODBkYzI0NGM5MWU3MTY1NGRmYTIwNzZkNzM2YixiSVBBWDRFUw%3D%3D) by Theory of a Deadman

[“Survival of the Sickest”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FicRL9f5hfec&t=MTcxOGUzNTU2NDZhYmIzY2ZhZGE1NTc2ZTUxZmEyOTkyM2E5Y2RkZixiSVBBWDRFUw%3D%3D) by Saliva

[“Love Bites”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FFmkHqUwa4zg&t=YjI4YjU1MDIwNjgyNTgxYmM5MzdlOWZjOThlYTc2OGYzMjgzMjAwYyxiSVBBWDRFUw%3D%3D) by Halestorm

[“Jump the Gun”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FNAu5gRz5Utk&t=OWM5MTNhMjZiNjg1NGYwZDBmOTM5ODBjZTc0YjJhYmZlNGNiZTI1YyxiSVBBWDRFUw%3D%3D) by Halestorm

[Originally posted by indarkestmoonlight](https://tmblr.co/Z2WYer1Ce_kxt)

* * *

 

Dean zones out after that last song. There’s some sort of banter going on between Balthazar, Gabe and Gadreel. The audience responds properly screaming and clapping when prompted to compete left side against right side. Sam’s even participating but Dean is completely focused on Y/N.

She’s moving around stage, smiling, laughing, clapping, and drinking water. She allows herself to fall into the background while her friends rile up the audience. Dean’s gaze stays on her though.

The way she moves. How her torn jeans fit like a second skin and her hips sway when she walks but only because she’s avoiding cords running along the stage as she steps behind a speaker. She picks up an instrument and loops the strap over her shoulder. It’s a sleek black and blue electric guitar. Her name is written in gold calligraphy on the body, a few inches from the bridge.

The strap lays against the side of her left breast, wrinkling her sexy AC/DC shirt and the gold bands on her bicep match that calligraphy. Dean thinks to himself that she’s gorgeous when she thinks no one is looking at her, when the attention is on Balthazar or Gabe or Gadreel. She takes a guitar pick out of her back pocket and hold it between her teeth as she continues to adjust herself, freeing her hair from under the strap but still keeping all of that hair on one side. He watches how she holds the pick between her teeth, her lips are full and utterly distracting with a red color painted on.

Y/N steps back into the spotlight, taking the guitar pick from her mouth. She flexed the fingers on her left hand and moves like she’s about to start playing. And she does. She strums a four chord tune. Some people in the crowd recognize it and cheer. Gabe and Balthazar accompany her the second time she plays it but then she stops it suddenly and smiles at the people cheering.

“Ya’ll are hoping I’ll play ‘Santa Monica,’ huh?” she says in a sultry and teasing tone. Dean wishes he could hear her use it on him. His cock twitches at the fantasy of her saying, _you want me on my knees, huh?_ or _you want me to ride your dick?_ The potential phrases are numerous and he actually zones out for a second thinking about it, his cock getting hard enough that it strains at his zipper. Good thing he’s in the front row and the only thing in front of him is the stage.

Sam brings Dean out of his fantasy by bumping into his shoulder. He realizes the lights have gone down and a yellow light is rising up, scanning the crowd as Heaven’s Rebellions sings a soft note of _“Ahh-hh-hh”_ before breaking into the song, at which point the music blares. Y/N rocks hard on her guitar, the toned muscles in her arms flexing as she keeps up with a fast pace and her head banging along to the heavy beat.

Dean assumes by the chorus of the song that it’s called “So Happy.” Sam says the original band they’re covering is Theory of a Deadman. Dean counts on him to recognize the songs he doesn’t.

_“Ever wonder what I been thinkin’ about? / I been thinkin’ bout throwin’ you out!”_ There’s a fire in Y/N’s eyes as she sings, practically baring her teeth with the feelings she’s putting into the song. Her friends follow up some of her verses with their own phrases. _“I’m so happy about you (I’m fed up, so get up and get out) / I’m so happy now we’re through (I’m fed up, so get up and get out) / I was so afraid, now you’re gone away / Sent you packing, look who’s laughin’ now / I’m so happy that I feel this way / I’m so happy that I threw you away!”_

There’s a guitar solo and Dean expected it to Balthazar but this time it was Y/N. He cheers along with everyone else, watching her fingers fly over the chords. She’s keeping her eyes on the guitar on her hands. So focused that when her hair falls into her face she doesn’t notice. Her brow is furrowed in concentration and she even chews on her bottom lip and Dean’s arousal returns to marvel at Y/N and her abilities.

When the song is over, they move into a song by Saliva, “Survival of the Sickest.” Balthazar sings this one and Y/N plays. She has another guitar solo. This one is long and when she comes out of it, she’s standing near Balthazar who signs to her in a lower voice.

_“So ease down, and wrap your legs around me babe / wrap your legs around / and ease down, and wrap your legs around me babe / wrap your legs around me!! / Move over baby! / Get on your knees,”_ Y/N drops down to her knees and leans back, playing her guitar, _“I’m gonna drive this little red love machine! / I’m a roller / I’m a rider / number one motherfuckin’ survivor / So move over / I’m the driver, and I’m high and I’m gonna keep getting higher / yeah! yeah! yeah!”_

Balthazar offers her a hand to get off her knees. She lingers in releasing his hand as she walks back to center stage and Dean feels a slight twinge of jealousy. She takes the back the mic, singing a song that sounds like the same band as the song about getting off. That band’s songs are the ones where her voice is perfect. It sounds like the same voice she uses for their own original songs.

She goes into the chorus singing, _“That bitch can eat her heart out! / Love bites, but so do I, so do I / Love bites, but so do I, so do I / Love bites!”_ The next verse has her snarling like a sexy viper. _“My lips are pale and vicious / You’re foaming at the mouth / You’ve suffered in the darkness / I’ll suck the pain right out / So come and taste the reason / I’m nothing like the rest / I kiss you in a way you’ll never forget about me.”_ In a rougher voice that builds into belting and screaming she sings:

_“It checks you in and kicks you down, / And chews you up and spits you out. / It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around. / They say it’s blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate. / And now it’s got you by the balls it won’t let go until you fall. / I was down and out, got up I said “Hey love I’ve had enough!” / I’ve felt pleasure without pain. / My soul you’ll never tame!”_

The next song is fun and by the same band. She looks at Dean a lot while singing it. _“Two minutes in baby make your move / If you won’t do it I’ll do it for you.”_ She winks at him and Dean can’t help but wonder if she deliberately picks songs like this to send a message. _“I jump the gun / Oh here I go again / I’m the one / Don’t know when to say when / Here for fun I wasn’t looking for a friend / Now we’re kissing under covers and it’s all just because I jumped the gun.”_

The guys in the band sing _“Whoaaoo, whoaaoo, whoaaaoo, whoaaoo.”_

_“Checkers on the flag / Time to pay the tab / Hoppin’ in a cab / It’s time to be bad / Cigarette smoke, lipstick on your face / My place or yours / I’m good either way / Ohh babe my meter’s runnin’ / Ohh baby are you coming?”_ She sings the chorus again as Balthazar makes his way over to center stage. She ceases her playing and the rest of the music mutes itself too. Gadreel has the audience clapping for a beat and Y/N is like an actress, frowning like she doesn’t feel good. _“Woke up in the morning pounding in my head / Three empty bottles no sheets on the bed / Baby rolled over and this is what he said / He said.”_

Balthazar leans into her microphone, _“Babe I think I love you.”_ She gives a panicked look to the crowd and moans an _“ohh”_ right back into the chorus again.

Dean thinks to himself as the song finishes that given half the chance, he could sympathize with Balthazar’s part of the song.

And he definitely knows that next time he and Y/N are together, he won’t be starstruck. Next time, he’s going to be the one to jump the gun and make a move.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people are liking this series. there's still a long way to go with it.


End file.
